Like Grunkle Stan's Pudding
by lalagirl16
Summary: Second Fanfic! WOOT WOOT! A mysterious goo has overtaken Gravity Falls. dipper knows he's in danger, but he never expected the whole town to turn on him! What do they want with him anyway? Worst. Summary. Ever. Whatever, just read it. Please. Rated K plus. No pinecest. YADA YADA YADA! Who reads these things anyway?
1. The Mysterious Goo Thing

Chapter 1

Mabel's POV

"Come on Dipper! Let's watch some Duck-tective!" I yelled to my twin brother as I skipped into the living room. We turned on the TV.

"Why is this on the Black and White Period Piece Old Lady Boring Movie Channel?" Dipper wondered aloud. I shrugged. We switched the to watch our favorite show as I worked on a new sweater.

"Mabel!" I heard Dipper's voice. "Mabel…MABEL!" I sat up quickly and looked around. I must have fallen asleep! I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Dipper.

"What?" I asked. Dipper pointed at this greenish-brownish goo on the floor in front of us. I laughed. "Oh Dipper! You are being so paranoid! It's just some mysterious, gross looking goo!"

"Yeah, but were did it come from? It wasn't here before…and your right…it looks disgusting. It looks like Grunkle Stan's pudding!" We both shuddered at the memory.

"I'm never eating off-brand again!" I declared. Dipper nodded than pulled out his book and flipped through it. I poked at the goo with my knitting needle. It instantly clung to it.

"Eww!" I said, trying to shake it off. It wouldn't come off though. I tried to wipe it off my sleeve, but it just spread. "Okay! I'm going to change my sweater!" I announced, walking up to the attic. Dipper was still sitting there, looking from his book to the goo with a puzzled expression on his face.

Dipper's POV

I had never seen anything like it before. What was with this goo anyways? Then I remembered what Mabel had said. _Come on Dipper! _I thought. _You're being paranoid. Not every single thing in Gravity Falls is weird. It's just some weird goo thing! I am going to throw it away and forget about it! _With that, I went outside and grabbed a stick then ran back in and stuck it in the goo. Sure enough, all of it spread onto the stick. I threw the stick in the forest. I clapped my hands together.

"Well, that was easy," I told myself as I walked upstairs. I didn't realize that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

?'S POV

_ The plan has been set into position. Nothing can stop me now. I will get you Dipper Pines, and there is nothing you can do about it!_

_I went away; ready to put my plan into action._


	2. Either I'm Insane, or Everyone Else Is

Chapter 2

Dipper's POV

I walked through the town on my way to the arcade. The goo I had seen back at the shack had really creeped me out, so I just needed to walk and think for a bit. As I kept walking, I noticed something on the side of the road. Wait a minute! It was the goo! I bent down to take a closer look. It was defiantly the same. I seemed to be moving away from the Gravity Falls dump, where Old Man Mcgucket lived. Just than, Old Man Mcgucket emerged from the dump. _Oh great! _I thought. _Just what I needed! _I started to walk away from the old kook, but he kept following me. I sped up my pace. He sped up with me. Then I ran, and he chased after me.

"Leave me alone, man!" I yelled at him. Surprisingly, he didn't answer and kept following me. Then I noticed something weird. His eyes were a color of greenish-brown. Where had I seen that before? I sprinted as fast as I could towards the arcade, ran in, and shut the door behind me. Old Man Mcgucket ran right into the door.

_Whew _I thought. _Glad that's over. What…what's he doing here? _It was Robbie. He was standing next to the back wall, which was full of posters advertizing his band. I slowly backed away, toward the door, not wanting to get in a fight with Robbie. Suddenly, Robbie turned sharply around and stared at me with brown-green eyes. _What is going on? _I asked myself. _Where have I seen that…THE GOO! _I looked behind me, just in time to see a little puddle of goo slither out the door of the arcade.

Then I noticed Robbie started walking toward me. _Not Again! _I thought. I ran out of the arcade, almost running into Old Man Mcgucket, who was standing outside. He then proceeded to chase me too. I ran as fast as I could. I passed the sheriff's office, the park, and almost everyplace in the town. More and more green-eyed citizens of Gravity Falls emerged and started chasing after me. Soon there was a huge crowd running after me. I ran through the forest to the Mystery Shack. They all just stood outside and waited for me to come out.

I walked into the gift shop and saw Wendy sitting at the register. _Okay Dipper, just be cool. Be cool. Just act natural._

"Hey, Wendy!" I said. No response. She lowered her magazine, revealing green-brown eyes. "No! Wendy! I cried. I stood up and started to walk after me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Soos emerge from his break room and do the same. Thinking quickly, I closed the door of the gift shop and ran past Grunkle Stan, who was also green eyed. I ran up to the attic and saw Mabel in her llama hair sweater, lying on her bed.

"Oh! Thank goodness, You're alright Mabel!," I sighed with relief. "Okay, so just to catch you up, everyone but us in the whole town has gone mad or is possessed or whatever, and I think it has something to do with the goo. We need to stick together, right Mabel?" No reply. No! No Not Mabel! "Mabel?" I asked. She looked up with green eyes and stared at me intently. "No Mabel!" I cried. She then got up and spoke with a voice different from her own.

"We're going to get you, Dipper Pines! There is no escape!" I ran down the stairs and out the Mystery Shack, followed by the citizens of Gravity Falls. I ran as fast as I could, but they were gaining on me. _You'll be fine _I told myself. _It's not like they want to kill you or something. _Just then, I realized that I was cornered against a building. All of the people drew weapons like guns and swords and pointed them at me, smiling evilly and moving in closer. _Ok, so they DO want to kill me. That's just great._

**Hello People reading my story! It's getting exciting! Yay! I got some ear surgery, but now I have recovered! (If you didn't read my last story, **_**Jewels, Mysteries, and Gravity Falls, **_**you have no idea what I am talking about. So just ignore what I just said. But anyway, thank you for reviewing. It keeps me writing chapters so please continue! That's it. :D**


	3. Another Survivor

Chapter 3

Dipper's POV

It pretty much looked like the end of the line for me. Thinking quickly, I…

**Dipper: Hey! Hold up a second. What's going on. Oh. It's you again.**

**Me: Sup.**

**Dipper: What so you think you're doing? Didn't you learn your lesson last time? **

**Me: Nope.**

**Dipper: I demand that you stop narrating our lives! What have you done anyway? You made everyone in the town turn on me and chase me. I'm out of breath! Do you just find joy in hurting people?**

**Me: Yes. Now be quiet and don't interrupt!**

**Dipper: But…**

**Me: Okay? Okay. **

It pretty much looked like the end of the line for me. Thinking quickly, I tried to distract the drones.

"So…um…how are you guys doing?" I started nervously. "Yeah, today has been kind of crazy…and I'm feeling a bit tired…so can we just tae a small break? I'm sure you guys want one too…we can resume this another day…and I right, guys?" There was silence. "And…uh…just to clarify…what do you guys want with me? You are all acting lie, possessed, chasing me around. But I'm sure you guys aren't doing out of free will, so no hard feelings." None of the drones moved. "Well," I continued. "This is really great that you are going to ill me. I seriously can't wait. But can you please come back another day, because I have something really important to do. Excuse me." I charged through the drones and ran as fast as I could.

"Come Back!" Mabel shouted. "We're not finished with you!" I ran into the Mystery Shack and locked the door behind me. The drones surrounded the shack. I ran up to the attic and grabbed my book. Then I sat down to think and rest for a minute. Just then I heard something move under Mabel's bed. I stood perfectly still, in fear. Was it a drone? Did the drones find out about doors? I waited ten minutes, but nothing emerged from under the bed. I walked slowly towards the bed. Then I slowly lifted the cover. I gave a shout when I saw what was underneath. It was Waddles. He was shaking in fear. He squealed when he saw me, possibly thinking that I was a drone.

"Hey Waddles," I said, feeling a bit silly talking to Mabel's pig. "It's okay. I'm not a drone. We're going to be fine." In honestly, I didn't really believe myself when I said that, but there was no need to get Waddles more worked up that he already was. Waddles walked over to me and looked up. I patted him and started to look about the shack, gathering supplies. I found Mabel's grappling hook and some nearly outdated food. I put these things in my backpack and started to walk towards the door, or in other words, to my doom. The drones would find a way into the shack eventually, and when they did, I would be trapped. Waddles started to follow me.

"No," I told him. "You stay here and hide. They will probably kill you too if they catch me. But Waddles just stayed by my side. I needed to leave, so I didn't try to send Waddles off again, and bravely walked outside.


	4. GRAPPLING HOOK!

Chapter 4

Dipper's POV

I gave a shout, seeing as I had just walked right into a trap. The citizens of Gravity Falls had formed a circle around me, and were pointing their weapons at me. I gulped and shielded Waddles, knowing that Mabel would be devastated if something happened to him. Well, if she got back to normal, anyway.

"This time, there is no escape," said Mabel, who was clearly the leader, seeing as she was the only one who talked. "Our master will be pleased. Using very slow movements, I reached into my backpack and pulled out Mabel's grappling hook. I shoot it at the roof of the Mystery Shack, and before I knew it, I was being pulled up with force. I grabbed Waddles just in time, and we were soon on the roof.

I was still cornered, and I didn't have a parachute, so I slid down the trees like I had seen Wendy do. I ran as fast as I could, the army of drones behind me.

"Stop!" Mabel shouted. "Come back here, Dipper Pines! We will not rest until we catch you!" I was chased all the way to the Gravity Falls water tower. I knew it was the only place I could go, shuddering at the memory of what Rumble Mcskirmish did when Robbie climbed up it to escape. I grabbed hold of Waddles, and aimed the grappling hook at the tower. I shot it and was pulled up. I was glad that the drones didn't do anything.

Then, the Manly Dan drone pulled out an ax. I gulped. He swung it at the stilts that held the tower up. It cracked. He swung it again, and the tower started to lean. I knew that one more swing would topple to water tower, and either kill me or get me captured.

Just when Manly Dan was about to hit it again, all the drones froze. Their green-brown eyes went wide and they all turned around. Then they walked away into the forest, leaving Waddles and me alone.

"Yes!" I shouted, hugging Waddles and running around. "We're alive! Yes!" Waddles oinked. I sighed. I knew I needed to keep Waddles with me, but there was no way he could help me at all. But then again, it was nice to have someone to talk to. Waddles oinked again, staring into the forest. I sighed.

"I know we need to save them," I told Waddles. "But…I…" I sighed again, knowing that there was no other option. I set Waddles down, stood up, and started to walk. I had no idea where they went though. I sat down to take a rest after awhile, but Waddles kept walking. He oinked loudly.

"Waddles!" I yelled. "Come back!" Suddenly he started running. I chased after him. I chased him out of the forest, until Waddles stopped and sat down right in front of a huge warehouse. He oinked again. I looked at him in wonder. Then I shrugged and peeked in. What I saw made me gasp. The drones were locked up in an enormous cage and on a huge shelf were jars with some kind of blueish substance inside, each jar labeled with a name of a citizen of Gravity Falls. But then, I saw what I hoped not to see. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but it was there still. I saw…

**Ha-ha! Cliffhanger! :P don't worry I will update soon. If you have any theories, post a comment.**

**Dipper: WHAT? Come on! Just tell me what I saw! Please!**

**Me: Nope! And you can't make me!**

**Dipper: But….but…**

**Waddles: OINK!**

**Me: Sup Waddles.**

**Thanks for reviewing and following! You guys ROCK! :)**


	5. Dipper in Peril

Chapter 5

Dipper's POV

It was…**Hello! Quick author note! Almost everyone who commented guessed that what Dipper saw was Gideon. But, it wasn't Gideon. That's kind of obvious. But now you just want me to shut up so you can find out what it is. Okay then, I will.**

It was the goo, but it was in the shape of a person. It was weird, because it was also barking commands at the drones, yelling at them for not being able to catch me. I opened the door a little bit more and leaned in closer. The goo person opened the cage, and out marched the drones. Just then, the Mabel drone's eyes lit up, and she began to walk towards Waddles and me. I started to back away when the door of the warehouse was abruptly open and Mabel peeked out. She saw me and smirked.

"Come get it!" she called to the other drones. "Ham and Dippingsauce!" Then drones came running to us and picked us up. I squirmed and kicked, but the drones didn't flinch. The goo man was watching and cackling at the sight. The drones finally set me down on the floor. It looked up at the goo man.

"So…" It said in a deep voice. "Dipper Pines. Throwing me into the forest allowed me to spread, so that was not really your smartest move. But it did help me put my plan into action! I glanced around at the citizens of Gravity Falls. Was that his plan? To hypnotize everyone in the town?

"Your plan was to hypnotize everyone in the town?" I asked him. "It's kind of evil, I guess, but what's the benefit?"

"I had greater plans…" the goo explained. "I was created by my master, who knows of the knowledge you possess of a very special book…" My eyes widened. HE could possibly mean 3, could he? I gulped and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." The goo chuckled.

"Oh, but you do," he said, as if that was the answer he was expecting. "And see? It's right there in your vest." He flicked his wrist, and some of his goo came off and started toward me. Waddles squealed as he was being held down by the police officers. The goo crawled up my leg and pulled the book from my vest, than brought it back over to the foot of the goo man. The goo went back inside of him.

"Give that back!" I shouted. He raised the book above his head mockingly.

"Make me!" he said. I lunged for him, but two drones grabbed my heels and held me down to the floor. I looked up and glared at the goo man.

"What do you want with me?" I asked the goo bitterly. Waddles squealed again, trying to escape.

"My master never wanted anyone to find the books," the goo explained, smirking. "But you did. So now, we must destroy you. He snapped his fingers, and all of the drones let go of me and stood in lines. They pulled out their weapons and held them at the ready.

"Kill him!" shouted the goo. The drones charged. Thinking quickly, I ran to my right, and bonked right into the high shelf I had seen earlier, with the jars on it. One of the jars fell off the shelf, smashing to pieces as it hit the floor. I couldn't believe my eyes. Mabel emerged from the puddle of blue gas, but she was like a ghost. She saw me and ran over to hug me, but she went right through me. I quickly dodged Toby Determined's sword.

"What's going on?" said the Mabel ghost. "The last thing I remember is changing into my llama hair sweater and…" she saw the Mabel drone aiming a gun at me. She then ran over to the drone and shouted at it. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY BODY YOU HEARTLESSS JERK? YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BORTHER!" She charged right into the drone, than disappeared.

"Mabel?" I called, still trying to stay alive. I saw the Mabel drone close her eyes, than open them again. But this time, they were Mabel's chocolate brown eyes! "Mabel?" I asked cautiously. "Is that you?" She touched herself.

"Yeperdoodle!" she sang. "It's good to be back broseph!" I smiled. That was Mabel all right. And now I had a plan.

**So just to clear up any misunderstanding, the blue gas thing is actually the souls of the citizens of Gravity Falls. When they are released, they look like ghosts, and when they collide with their bodies, they go back into them. So Mabel is back!**

**Mabel: YAY!**

**Me: Yes, Yay.**

**Dipper: Are people actually still reading this? Come on! She's not even that good…**

**Me: DON"T SAY THAT! I'M AMAZING!**

**Mabel: She is Dips.**

**Dipper: Is not!**

**Mable: Is too!**

**Me: I like Mabel more.**

**Mabel: YES!**


	6. We Almost Escape, Until We Don't

Chapter 6

Mabel's POV

"Okay broseph. Catch me up real quick." I said to Dipper as we fought the drones side by side. "So like, everyone in the town is possessed or whatever? Where's Waddles?"

"He's over there in the corner," Dipper replied, punching the Soos drone. "And yeah, everyone in the town except me was possessed, and they chased me and Waddles. I had to use your grappling hook to escape. Then I saw you guys in this warehouse, but you spotted me and I was captured. Then yeah, do you remember that goo that you said I was being paranoid about? It's like some monster thing that has an evil plan to kill me because I found the book! Yeah…that pretty much sums it up." My eyes went wide. Then I stopped the Robbie drone sneaking up behind Dipper with a knife.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" I yelled at him, punching and kicking him as hard as I could until he lay unconscious on the floor. I smiled. "That felt really good," I told Dipper.

"Okay Mabel, so the plan is that we go over and tip over that shelf with all the jars on it. Then we can get the souls back into their bodies, and the goo man will no longer have an army."

"Good plan!" I told him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Too bad! I heard you!" I looked up to see the goo man Dipper had described. "You silly kids must not know how to whisper. Drones! Hold them down!" The drones immediately grabbed my arms and legs. I tried to fight but it was no use. I looked over at Dipper, who was also struggling, but looked deep in thought. Suddenly his eyes lit up, as if he had a plan.

"Waddles!" he shouted. Waddles? What was Dipper thinking? "Knock over the shelf!" Waddles oinked and charged over to the wall. I was shocked. How did he know?

"Stop that pig!" the goo yelled at the drones. But, just as he finished speaking, Waddles crashed into the wall, knocking all the jars off the shelf. Soon, all the citizens of Gravity Falls stood together, looking very confused. Well, except for Old Man Mcgucket, who was doing a jig of GARVE DANGER!

"Everyone!" I shouted. "We will explain later! Everyone run into yourself! Now!" They shrugged and looked at each other, than did it. I was dropped to the floor, and so was Dipper. Dipper smirked at the goo.

"Looks like we won! Too bad!" he said tauntingly. He made a face and opened the door of the warehouse for the citizens of Gravity Falls. I opened the other door, giving Dipper a braces-filled smile. When the last citizen had walked out, we turned to exit as well, when the doors suddenly closed and locked. We turned around to see the goo man smirking.

"No, I won" he said menacingly. "You don't think I would let you win that easily?"

"Let us out you big bully!" I yelled at him. "We won fair and square!"

"I'm sorry," the goo replied, not sounding sorry at all. "But he must die. He knows too much. He never should have poked his nose into that book. I must destroy that knowledge by destroying his soul!"

"Dude, are you kidding?" I asked sarcastically. "Why kill him? What's so special about that book anyway? And it's not like super secret or anything. I've read it too."

"Mabel!" Dipper said frantically. "Don't tell him th-"

"Thanks for the information," said the goo with a sneer. "Now I'll just have to do something about you." He flicked his wrist, and goo splattered on the floor and started crawling toward me. I backed away from it, but I backed straight into a corner. I was trapped. The goo crawled up my leg and spread over my body. I saw a bright green light, than the world went black.

Dipper's POV

"What did you do?" I yelled at the goo monster. He chuckled.

"See for yourself…" he pointed toward Mabel. Her eyes were green-brown! I looked over at the goo again, to see him holding a blue gas filled jar over his head. He waved it over his head tauntingly.

"GIVE HER BACK! RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at him. The monster leaned toward me and smiled evilly.

"A soul for a soul young one," he whispered. "You have a choice. Who will die? You or her?" I gulped and closed my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I bravely uttered one word. "Me."

**Wow! Over 20 Reviews? Whoohooo! Yeah! Sorry I'm a bit excited right now…**

**Anyway, sorry that Mabel is possessed again. I just brought her back and now she's gone again…so sorry. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to do so!**

**One more thing: A special shout of to ****TheBigZ1! ****Seriously you rock! For reviewing every single chapter I have ever written in my two fanfics! Thank you! :)**

**P.S. Sorry that all of my chapters have grammar mistakes in them. I don't have a lot of spare time so I don't have time to really edit them.**


	7. Goodbye, Dipper Pines

Chapter 7

Mabel's POV

I heard the sound of shattering glass. Maybe Dipper had saved me! But when my vision came not focus, I saw Dipper standing with his head down, looking defeated. I looked down and saw that I was transparent, which meant that I had become a drone again and my soul was just released. I noticed that I was standing right by the goo man as well. I tried punching him, but my hand went right through him.

"Foolish boy," he said in a malicious voice to Dipper. "Giving up your life to save your sister may seem like the right thing, but you have now allowed me to fulfill my mission. The one mission my master created me for: To destroy you, Dipper Pines." I looked over at Dipper in shock.

"Dipper…I…I'm not worth it! Just save yourself!" I yelled to him. I couldn't bear to know that Dipper had died for me.

"Too late little girl!" the goo sneered. "He made his decision. Now get back into your dirty little body." I walked over into my body. I closed my eyes and opened them, and I was back.

"It's okay, Mabel," Dipper said in a calm voice. "Just go, take Waddles. Just save yourself. It will be okay."

"I'm not going to leave you here to die!" I cried. "You can't die!"

"He can, and he will!" roared the goo man. "Now do as he says and scram with that living bacon of yours. Go before I kill you too!" I ran out of the warehouse, with Waddles tucked under my arm, crying all the way home. I ran into the Mystery Shack and flopped on my bed, my tears staining my pillow. I cuddled Waddles close to me. He oinked weakly. I half-smiled.

"I miss Dipper too," I told him. Suddenly, a look of determination crossed my face. "This isn't over. I'm not losing Dipper without a fight. We're going to find him and save his life!"

Dipper's POV

"So…" said the goo man. "Now that your filthy sister is gone, I can kill you. But not here, that's is way to obvious. I'm going to make your destruction slow and painful."

Though I knew I probably didn't have long to live, the whole time he was threatening, I was thinking of Mabel. She had only been gone for a few minutes, but I missed her more than anything. I would most likely never see her again. At least she had Waddles to cheer her up. I sighed, feeling a bit better, knowing that I had saved Mabel with my sacrifice.

The goo man suddenly gave a holler, and began to expand. He grew more arms and changed shape. When he stopped, he looked like a giant spider made out of goo. One of his legs grabbed me and held me up in the air. Then he crashed through the door of the warehouse, carrying me to some place were I would meet my end. I started writing a small will, (of the few possessions I had), on the back of my hand. I wished that I had said sincere goodbyes to many people who were dear to me. I hoped that I had done the right thing. My through was clogged, my body was tight, and my body was shaking uncontrollably from fear and cold.

But the whole time, I was thinking of Mabel.

**This chapter is kind of sweet. :) And no, this isn't pinecest; it's a brother-sister bond. I hope you liked it. I will continue to update soon! Please Review!**


	8. Ninja Mabel

Chapter 8

Mabel's POV

"How do I look Waddles?" I had put on my black shoes, socks, skirt, and headband. I then finished my look with a black sweater that had yellow smiley faces on it. "Do I look like a ninja?" Waddles oinked in approval. I didn't have a sweater that was completely black; black is such a sad color without a pattern. "NINJA MABEL…ATTACK!" I yelled. I giggled and picked up Waddles. "Let's go bust Dipper out!" I shouted.

I looked around for my grappling hook, but it was nowhere in sight. Then I remembered that Dipper had taken it. I went downstairs and saw Grunkle Stan sitting in the gift shop, raising the prices on merchandise. I looked around and saw another grappling hook on sale for…100 dollars.

"Grunkle Stan?" I asked. "Can I borrow this grappling hook?" He turned and looked at me suspiciously.

"What?" he asked. "Did you already lose your old one?"

"No," I told him. "Dipper used it to escape all of us because we were possessed by this evil goo and we were all trying to kill him. Then after we all escaped he decided to sacrifice his life for me so I need to go bust him out by being a ninja but I need a grappling hook but Dipper still has it so I need to use this one…so yeah."

"You kids never cease to amaze me with your imaginations," Grunkle Stan said blankly. "Fine, if you really need it, take it. But bring it back by the end of the day if you know what's goo for you. Please. Ah…still hurts."

I took the grappling hook and called Waddles. He oinked as I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Now…where would Dipper be?" I wondered aloud. I sighed and looked at Waddles. "I don't suppose you know where he is, do you?" Waddles oinked and started walking, sniffing the ground like a bloodhound. I followed him in curiosity, hoping that he was sniffing for Dipper, not corn on the cob.

I followed him to Gideon's house. Ugh! Gideon! That name made me want to gag every time I heard it. I should have known that Gideon (ugh) was behind this! But Waddles just kept walking. But then Gideon(Ugh) emerged from his house. His eyes lit up when he saw me. He ran over to me. I avoided eye contact with that dirty rat.

"Well, hello there Mabel! How's my little marshmella today?" he asked. Go away Gideon! (Ugh) You are the last thing I need right now!

"For your information, I'm on my way to save someone's life. So please move along…" I said bitterly, trying to walk past him.

"Oh! Well I'm glad to see you being your heroic self, Mabel! You just make me smile all the time! I won't be getting in your way no more! Anything for my marshmella!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Who are you saving anyway?" he called form behind.

"Dipper!" I yelled back. I could see Gideon (ugh) glare from behind at hearing my brother's name. "Later Big Hair Freak!" I yelled. Waddles oinked in disgust. I kept following Waddles through the forest, until he finally sat down. "This is the place?" I asked him. Waddles oinked again. I sighed, regretting that I had wasted so much time trusting my pig to lead the way. Waddles had led me to another warehouse, belonging to a factory that produced canned corn. I put my head in my hands and sobbed, knowing that by now, it was probably too late to save Dipper.

Dipper's POV

"What's this? A canned corn factory?" I wondered aloud. The monster brought me into the warehouse and sat me down in the chair of a huge machine. The goo monster slowly morphed back into a goo man. I tied me in so I couldn't move. I didn't even try to struggle.

"So…I bet you are wondering Dipper Pines…what is this machine that you are hooked up to?" the goo chuckled. "Well, this machine will not only suck out your soul, but destroy it completely! Then the knowledge you have obtained, as well as your destiny, will be gone forever, never to return." He laughed manically and started pressing some buttons that programmed the machine. I just closed my eyes to wait for the worst and savor my last minutes.

But then…I heard something. Was it…sobbing? Yes! It was Mabel crying! But whether I was imagining it or she was outside the warehouse I was not sure of.

"Your time has come, Dipper Pines!" yelled the goo monster loudly. "And there is no one who can stop me!" With the last of my strength, I yelled for Mabel. "Mabel! Help Me!" Then I closed my eyes as I heard the machine start to hum.


	9. Tech Support

Chapter 9

Mabel's POV

"Mabel! Help Me!" I paused my sobbing.

"Go away Dipper," I said. "You're dead." Then I realized what I had just said. "Dipper?" I heard a humming of machinery and an evil laugh. I hugged Waddles. "You did it Waddles! I congratulated him. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." I kissed the top of his head and tucked him under my arm. I needed to get in and rescue Dipper without being seen. I spotted a emergency exit trapdoor on the roof of the warehouse. I smiled and pointed the grappling hook at the roof. I was pulled up to the top. I did some ninja moves over to the trap door. Waddles oinked loudly and stared at me as if to say, "You're wasting time! Let's rescue Dipper already!"

I opened the trapdoor and saw Dipper hooked up to an evil looking machine. The machine was just starting up, and the goo was cackling maliciously. I hooked the grappling hook onto a fixture on the roof and used the rope attached to lower myself down. I stealthily walked against the wall. Then I saw it! _This is for you, Dipper! _I thought, and pulled as hard as I could.

Dipper's POV

Suddenly, the humming stopped. The goo stopped laughing and looked confused. He went over to the machine and kicked it. Nothing happened.

"Why did this stupid machine shut down?" the goo wondered aloud. Then he walked away into another room, mumbling, "I am so calling tech support…" Then, Mabel emerged from behind the machine, holding the plug in her hands.

"You called, broseph?" she giggled.

"Mabel," I said weakly. Waddles emerged from behind Mabel and oinked.

"Actually, Waddles was the one that found you." Mabel explained. I smiled, happy to see them both. Mabel's expression then turned to a serious one. "We gotta get you out of here before he comes back! Then we'll just hide where he will never find us for all eternity!" Mabel pressed a button labeled, "RELEASE" and I fell out of my restraints and landed on the floor. I brushed myself off and stood up.

"Mabel," I started. "As much as I would like to run away right now, I can't. The goo isn't going to give up. He will find me again. So we have to fight him. Plus he still has my book. If that falls into the wrong hands, who knows what would happen?"

"You're right, Mabel sighed. "Let's do this. Mystery Twins?"

"Sure, I guess," I answered. Waddles oinked. "The Mystery Twins and Waddles."

"Has a nice ring to it," Mabel giggled. Just then, the goo man emerged from the back room. He surveyed the scene before him.

"Fine," he said. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" He then expanded into his spider form.

"Charge!" shouted Mabel.

**Hello People! Sorry for the short chapter…BTW I will not post the next chapter for another week because I will be on vacation. So now you are on yet another cliffhanger! :P**

**Mabel: NINJA MABEL…ATTACK!**

**Me: Okay, maybe I should've rethought making you like a ninja, because that hurt. What was that for anyway?**

**Mabel: I HAVE HAD IT WITH CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Me: Too bad. I have the computer, so I control the story.**

**Mabel: NINJA MABEL…STEAL COMPUTER THING!**

**Me: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!**

**Mabel: NINJA MABEL SAYS NEVER! NOW HEARD OF MAD BUFFALO CHASES LALAGIRL16!**

**Me: uh-oh. P.S! CREDIT GOES TO SHADOWFIRETEEN FOR THE TITLE OF CHAPTER 7! THANKS SO MUCH!**


	10. Crashing the Roof

**Quick Author word of advice: Never let ninja Mabel steal you computer. Mad buffalo are not very forgiving. You probably want me to just start the next chapter and shut up for once. Okay! Fine! No one likes to hear me talk…*sniff***

Chapter 10

Mabel's POV

At that point I realized that we didn't have any weapons to charge at the goo monster with. I searched around the warehouse and stopped a row of swords. (I guessed that they were the weapons that the drones were using. I dodged the gooey legs and ran to the wall, grabbing two swords. I tossed one over to Dipper. He picked it up off the floor and ran away from the legs of the goo monster. They were stomping the ground, trying to crush us or pick us up.

"What's the plan?" Dipper yelled to me. I thought for a bit, surveying the situation.

"Let's go for his legs with our swords!" I yelled back. Dipper nodded in approval and immediately began slashing his sword at the legs of the spider-thing. We chopped off one goo leg after another, but the goo just slithered back to the orb and a leg re-formed.

"Well, this is going nowhere," Dipper sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Just try not to get killed!" I yelled back, dodging yet another attack.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Dipper yelled back. "I've been almost killed many times today. I'm pretty good at not dying. But there doesn't seem to be a way for us to defeat him…" We both fought as we kept running around, avoiding the goo legs. Dipper was right, though I hated to admit it. There was no way we could defeat him. My feet hurt from running and my beating heart drowned almost all other noises out. I paused my running for just a second to catch my breath.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted high in the air. The goo spider had grabbed me and was smiling with evil satisfaction.

"No! Mabel!" Dipper yelled from below. I could barely move because of the goo's firm grip, but I could move enough to grab the grapping hook. I shot it at a rafter holding up the ceiling. I was pulled up. I stood on the rafter. The monster saw me and lunged at the rafter. I jumped to a different rafter just a he demolished the one I was just standing on. I gasped at how easily the goo broke it. I quickly jumped from rafter to rafter. Then, eventually, I reached the last rafter. The goo spider smash the one I was just on, and the roof sank in quite a bit, ready to collapse. Hit the last rafter with my sword until it was on the verge of breaking. The roof leaned in more. I leapt off the rafter and onto the monster. I started stabbing it with my sword.

"That's for trying to destroy my brother!" I yelled. I then punched and kicked him. "That's for being a big gooey jerk!" I yelled again. I then threw my sword at the rafter to completely break it. "And this is for good measure!" I finished. But sadly, the moment was ruined, because my aim was off, and my sword barely missed the rafter and landed on the floor next to Waddles. Waddles picked up the sword with him mouth and ran up a broken rafter that was propped up like a ramp. Him made his was among broken building parts until he was in reach of the rafter. He shook his head and the sword hit the rafter.

The ceiling of the canned corn warehouse came tumbling down. I jumped off the monster and grabbed Dipper and Waddles. We ran out the door just as the roof hit the ground. The goo spider, however, had no time to escape and was crushed under the ceiling. Dipper opened the door cautiously, and walked over to the unmoving goo spider. He poked at it with his sword, but the goo did not spread. We hugged each other and started fighting about which one of us was the bigger hero. In the end, we concluded that it was Waddles, because it was him who had finished off the monster once and for all. I picked up Waddles and kissed him.

But then, just as we were heading into the forest, thinking we were safe, Dipper gasped and pointed. A dark figure was coming out of the woods, towards us. We couldn't make out what he looked like and had no idea what he was doing, but in our hearts we knew that this was the goo's master. The one who wanted to kill Dipper. And he was coming towards us. Dipper and I gulped at the same time, and started to back away. But we also knew that there was no escape.

**I'm sure you have noticed by now that I enjoy writing cliffhangers. So kill me! (That was a joke, don't take it seriously. Especially you, Mabel.) Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! Don't just read, please take time to tell me what you think! And yes, I'm the kind of person who gets excited over two reviews.**


	11. LALAGIRL16 Stinks! (mabel wuz here)

**I have no goals in life and I am a terrible fanfiction author. I should be more like Mabel because she is the best and is the bestist best person in the entire world. And I am just miserably stupid.**

**Mabel: And…**

**Me: And I really stink at dancing. **

Chapter 11

Dipper's POV

Yeah, so the guy who wanted to kill me in the first place was walking toward Mabel and me, out of the forest. I couldn't make out what he looked like. So, I'm sure that you can imagine what I did. I ran away screaming…I mean yelling. Mabel did the same, but we had nowhere to run. Suddenly, the person came into view…but I still had no idea who it was. I thought it might be Gideon; he's creepy enough to do something like that...or maybe Robbie…but it couldn't be either of them because they had been drones.

The person was wearing this long black cloak that covered all of his features. There was no way that I could distinguish who it was. He spoke with a voice I didn't recognize.

"So. Here you are, Dipper Pines. You really should learn to keep your nose out of things you will never understand." I eyed the "3" book, sitting in the pile of goo. Was that what he was talking about? Was he mad that I found it or something?

I then looked behind me to tell Mabel to run, but she had already grabbed Waddles and started running into the forest. So…she had left me to die. Great. No, that wasn't like Mabel. She was probably getting help.

"You are annoyingly hard too kill, Dipper Pines, yes," the dark figure continued. "So many times you have escaped death today, and you even destroyed my monster. But, now I have learned that I must take matters into my own hands and kill you myself. And this time, there will be no escape. This ends now." I gulped as he lunged at me. I leapt to the side, landing on the ground, near the goo puddle. I grabbed my book and flipped though it while dodging attacks, hoping that somewhere, on some page, there would be something that could save me. But, I found nothing.

Even if Mabel was getting help, there was no way she could come back in time to see me alive. Suddenly, **TWANG!**

**Mabel: HAHA! TAKE THAT LALAGIRL16!**

**Dipper: Did you just hit her with a frying pan? Where did that come from?**

**Mabel: I just watched **_**Tangled. **_**But that's beside the point! Now that she's out cold, we can end the story however we want!**

**Dipper: That's not a bad plan. Not a bad plan at all! Can I go first?**

**Mabel: Yeah, sure! But I'm going next!**

Dipper's Ending

Suddenly, Dipper started punching the creeper in the face, giving a battle cry. Then Mabel emerged from the woods with her ninja outfit on, and all of the citizens of Gravity Falls behind her, ready to fight. They all ganged up the heartless guy who wanted to kill Dipper and killed him with a bunch of dangerous weapons.

**Mabel: Wow. That's pretty intense Dipper. **

**Dipper: Hush Mabel! I'm not done yet!**

Finally, Dipper finished him off by using Manly Dan's axe to cut off the guy's head. The whole town proclaimed Dipper to be a hero.

**Mabel: Dipper, that's not realistic.**

**Dipper: I didn't say that it was…this is just how I'm ending it. Now let me keep going! And stop reading over my shoulder!**

Then, Wendy emerged from the crowd and kissed Dipper on the lips, then proceeding to go and punch Robbie in the stomach. The two lovers proclaimed their love for one another and vowed to get married when they were old enough. Then they rode off into the sunset.

The End.

**Dipper: MABEL! STOP IT! GIVE ME BACK THAT COMPUTER!**

**Mabel: But that was totally what you were gonna write…**

**Dipper: Ugh! Mabel…**

**Mabel: It's my turn now!**

Mabel's Ending

Suddenly, they found a way to settle their differences. The creepy guy vowed not to try to kill Dipper every again, and stop being such a meanie. Then, everyone in the town started to square dance.

The End.

**Dipper: Phft. And you said MINE was not realistic.**

**Mabel: Come on, Dips. That was the best ending EVER!**

**Dipper: But it didn't make any sense…and we never found out who the guy was. **

**Mabel: We didn't in yours either.**

**Dipper: We would of if SOMEONE didn't steal the computer and finish it for me.**

**Mabel: Yeah, that was awesome.**

**Wendy: Hey dorks! What's up?**

**Dipper: Oh! Heh heh heh heh heh…. hi Wendy…heh heh**

**Mabel: Wendy! You gotta see this fanfiction ending that Dipper wrote!...**_**all by himself without any find of help from me. **_

**Wendy: What?**

**Dipper: Wait! No NO! It's nothing!**

**Wendy: Whatever. I can't anyway. I started my ten-minute break like an hour ago.**

**Dipper: Oh…heh heh…LATER WENDY! Heh heh heh hehh…I love you.**

**Mabel: We all already know that, genius.**

**Robbie: Sup squirt. Let me show you how a real author writes.**

Robbie's Ending

Suddenly, the whole world exploded and everyone died except for Wendy and Robbie, who were madly in love. They went to a far away place to be together. And no one ever remembered that squirt Dipper.

The End.

**Dipper: Um…was that supposed to be good?**

**Robbie: Shut up. I'm going to go see Wendy**

**Mabel: He is SUCH a jerk.**

**Dipper: Yeah seriously.**

**Mabel: And we still don't know who that guy with the cloak is. I hope I didn't kill Lalagirl16, because I really want to find out!**

**Dipper: And you might like…go to jail.**

**Mabel: Hey…here come three more random people!**

**Three more random people: Sup**

**Dipper: Um…ok…how about you just write your endings.**

Fanfiction Author 1's ending

Suddenly, the cloaked figure stabbed Dipper in the stomach piercing his heart. Dipper gave a cry and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The cloaked figure smiled evilly, knowing that he had done his duty. Then, with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. After an hour, Mabel returned, and saw Dipper lying motionless on the ground. She dropped the weapons that she had brought and went over to him. His body was cold, and she felt no heartbeat. Dipper was dead. Mabel was so filled with sadness and rage that she turned to Waddles and slaughtered him. Then, after a day of lying by her dead twin, she took her own life with a sword, so that she could be with him.

The End.

**Dipper: …well that was horrible…and depressing…and I want him removed from the premises.**

**Mabel: I would NEVER kill Waddles! What are you saying?**

**Dipper: Yeah, let's move on. This one cant possibly be worse than that one…can it?**

Random Dude That's Into Pop Stuff's Ending

Suddenly, the cloaked figure shouted, "DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" And everyone in Gravity Falls did the Harlem Shake.

The End.

**Mabel: What's the Harlem Shake?**

**Dipper: Let's go look it up.**

**(Minutes pass)**

**Mabel: And…I still don't get what the Harlem Shake is.**

**Dipper: I guess it like…dancing. That's too much like your ending, Mabel.**

**Mabel: What a copycat!**

**Dipper: Let's just get this last guy over with…wait…Grunkle Stan?**

**Stan: Oh…hey kids! Let an old man see the computer, huh?**

Grunkle Stan's Ending

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan scored a touchdown! He did a victory dance. He had won the football bowl.

"Mr. Pines!" shouted one of the football players on his team. "I thought old folks were useless, but you taught me and my gloating friends a lesson." The other football players clapped with approval, as a beautiful woman brought out Grunkle Stan's giant trophy.

"Thanks beautiful woman!" said Stan. "But I couldn't have done it without my sidekick: footbot."

"THanK YoU 4 BuilDING mE, daddy," said footbot. "I love you Stan." The celebration was huge and everyone was happy for Grunkle Stan…because he was the true hero.

**Dipper: Not that story again! And it doesn't even make since in context!**

**Stan: Wait! I didn't even say, "The End" yet!**

**Mabel: You just said it!**

**Dipper: Ugh…**

**Me: Ow…my head…hey what's going on here? What did you do to my story? My fans wanted to read what happens! Not your crazy daydreams! Give me that computer!**

**Mabel: I am really a better writer than you, though.**

**Me: ARE NOT!**

**Mabel: Yeah I am! I'm better at you at a lot of things!**

**Me: Oh really? Like what? Is that a challenge?**

**Mabel: LIKE KNITTING!**

**Me: um…ok I'll give you that one, but only that one.**

**Mabel: I'm better at dancing! Let's have a dance off!**

**Me: Um…no thanks.**

**Mabel: OH! Someone's scared that they'll lose!**

**Me: Am not! I just…am tired.**

**Mabel: Listen. If You win, you can delete all of these endings off of your story. But if I win…they stay on and you have to delete your author's note at the beginning and replace it with what I tell you to.**

**Me: You're on!**

I'm sure you can all figure out how that ended. I'll finish this next chapter, I promise.


	12. Let's FINISH THIS THING

** I will now take a moment to sincerely apologize about Chapter 11. Yeah, the Gravity Falls characters pretty much totally messed it up. So now I'm finally going to finish this.**

**Mabel: And by messed it up…you mean made it TOTALLY BETTER!**

**Me: No…I mean you messed it up.**

**Mabel: Well, if anyone messed anything up, it was you messing up those dance moves.**

**Me: Are you saying that I'm a bad dancer?**

**Mabel: No…I'm saying that you're a HORRIBLE dancer! Ha-ha! **

**Me: I AM NOT!**

**Mabel: Then I challenge you to a rematch!**

**Me: No. Not after what happened last time.**

**Mabel: Somebody's Chicken! Cluck Cluck CLUCK!**

**Me: No! Stop it! Let me start the chapter! AHHHHH!**

Chapter 12

Dipper's POV

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind caused the black cloak to fly off my attacker, revealing his features. I gasped, than heard Mabel behind me do the same.

"What is that? It's like a pyramid dude!" she had brought weapons, and had returned very quickly. She had probably just looped around and grabbed them from the smashed building parts of the warehouse.

"It's called illuminati, Mabel. Or the Eye of Providence," I told her.

"Whoa! Like on the back of a -12 dollar bill?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah…except he has a bowtie and top hat," I added.

"Awww…" it's so cute…" said Mabel.

"Cute?" Illuminati boomed with his deep voice. "I'll show you CUTE!" Then he started to grow, until he was twice as big as he was before. But he didn't stop there. He grew until he was the size of a small mountain!

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh…" Mabel whimpered. I said nothing because I was in terror. _Oh why did I meddle so much in the strange things here? _I wondered. _Why me? Why couldn't I just be back in Piedmont with my video games and no one trying to kill me?_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I looked up to see illuminati stomping the ground, causing mini earthquakes, knocking down trees. I grabbed Mabel's hand and ran dodging the falling trunks and building parts. Mabel's eyes were wide. It looked like certain death for us if we didn't escape soon, that or defeat illuminati, which looked like an impossible task. We had barely defeated the goo spider, but he looked puny next to the monster we were facing now.

"You just HAD to say cute, didn't you, Mabel?" I sighed. Mabel looked guilty. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I scared and I didn't know if we would live for much longer.

_Meanwhile…_

"What's is that racket, Wendy?"

"Feels like an earthquake, Stan!"

"No! Hide all the money!"

"Whatever. It's probably just Soos doing jumping jacks again."

"No dude, I'm right here. Hey have you dudes seen Dipper and Mabel? They have been gone for like, a really long time dude. I haven't seen them since this crazy dream I had about my body being possessed or something. I don't really remember…you know how that is sometimes with dreams, dude? Weird…"

"Yeah where are they?"

"I don't know. Probably of having a really great time, knowing them. Augh! What is with these earthquakes? Should I go buy some more gold?"

_Back to Dipper and Mabel_

"It's the end of the line!" boomed illuminati. Mabel and me were exhausted, on the ground, unable to get up. Illuminati had a large tree in his arms, ready to swing it down on us. In other words, we were both about to die.

**Mabel: Cluck Cluck CLUCK!**

**Me: I told you to stop that!**

**Dipper: Wait…are you just going to stop there? What, do you not know what's going to happen or something?**

**Me: Yeah, that's the point. I don't how I'm going to end this so I'm just wasting time by writing this bit. I guess I'm hoping that it will give me an idea or something. **

**Mabel: How about you just make illuminati run away?**

**Dipper: That doesn't make sense!**

**Mabel: Or you could make the world explode! It worked for Robbie!**

**Me: …**

**Dipper: …**

**Mabel: …dots are fun!**

"Mabel, just in case we die right now…I wanted to let you know that it's been a super fun summer…and I'm glad that I got to spend it with you," I told Mabel.

"Same bro-bro," Mabel replied with a faint smile. "I love you." We hugged as I saw the tree swing down close to my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst, but there was just a weird noise. I opened my eyes. There was a blue force field covering me. Mabel was shielded too, because she was next to me. She had opened her eyes too, and they were wide with shock. Illuminati's eye looked shocked to. He quickly picked up another tree and tried to smash it on us, but it just flew of the force field and snapped in two like a toothpick.

"What? How can this be?" Illuminati wondered aloud. "He just twelve! He can't be fulfilling his destiny yet…" He then screamed and disappeared. I'm sure that you can imagine how confused I was. What was Illuminati talking about? I shrugged and started to reach for "3" the cover was glowing blue, the same color of the force field. They had some sort of connection. Mabel and I were still laying down on the ground in silence.

"Mabel," I finally whispered. "I think I'm going to faint now."

"Same," she replied. Then the world went black.

"Is he waking up?"

"Dude! I thought he was dead!"

"His sister hasn't stirred yet. Those earthquakes probably hit them pretty bad. But the world didn't end, so I bought a bunch of gold for nothing."

"That's great Stan, really, but I think Dipper's waking up!"

My eyes opened. I was in the hospital, by the looks of it. I was lying on a hospital bed, and Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were leaning over me.

"Whoa dude! Glad you're alive!" said Soos. "You too have been out cold for a whole day now!" I looked over to see Mabel lying in the bed next to me. She didn't appear to be dead though.

"We felt a bunch of earthquakes, and you too didn't come back," Wendy explained. "So we went out to look for you. And it's a good thing we did…or you could be dead!" What a nice thought to wake up to. I slowly sat up. I wasn't injured too badly, but I was kind of dizzy and confused. Illuminati had almost killed us, and I still had no idea how we had survived. I stopped thinking about it as I heard Mabel start to stir next to me.

"I'm just glad you guys aren't severely hurt…just think of the medical bills!" said Grunkle Stan. I rolled my eyes, but I was glad that I hadn't died. Well, duh. But, I was just glad that I could savor a few moments of peace. Then I felt something in my hand, like a piece of paper. I opened my palm and looked at the scrap of paper. It had a picture of illuminati of it and it read: _You haven't seen the last of me. I will be back for you…you are never safe. Remember Dipper Pines; I'm always watching you. _I was going to tell Mabel about the note, but she had just woken up and looked rather peaceful. I looked down at the paper again, then crumpled it into a ball and threw it into the trash.

I knew that illuminati would be back for me, even before I had read the note. But, for some reason that I couldn't explain, I wasn't scared. Then I laid back down to get some rest, pushing my thought into the furthest back parts of my brain and savored the calmest moment I had ever experienced in Gravity Falls. _Bring it on, Illuminati _I thought. Then I fell asleep.

The End. (The real end not written by any Gravity Falls characters. No this was written by the best author ever, lalagril16! Finally! Am I right? What am I saying? I'm always right.)

**Mabel: What? The End?**

**Me: Stop interrupting! I'm not done yet!**

**Mabel: But you said "The End!" doesn't that mean the end?**

**Me: Yeah but there's an epilogue.**

**Mabel: Oh. Ok then.**

Epilogue

Mabel's POV

_Illuminati (plural of Latin illuminatus, "enlightened") is a name that refers to several groups, both historical and modern, and both real and fictitious. Historically, it refers specifically to the (Bavarian) Illuminati, an Enlightenment-era secret society founded on May 1st, 1776. In modern times it is also used to refer to a purported conspiratorial organization, which acts as a shadowy power behind the throne, allegedly controlling world affairs through present day governments and corporations, usually as a modern incarnation or continuation of the Bavarian Illuminati. In this context, Illuminati is often used in reference to a New World Order (NWO). Many conspiracy theorists believe the Illuminati are the masterminds behind events that will lead to the establishment of such a New World Order. Confusing the issue further is the fact that there are also several modern fraternal groups, which include the word "Illuminati" in their names._

"What are you doing Mabel?" Dipper asked as he came into the room from below.

"I'm looking up illuminati, and I still don't get it." I answered.

"I think it has something to do with the devil or something." Dipper answered. He then shut off the computer. "Now stop reading these big words before they drive you crazy. He gave me a teasing smile.

"Yeah, whatever." I smiled back. Then my expression turned serious. (But not too serious!) "What did illuminati mean by your destiny, Dipper?" Dipper shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care" he replied simply. "I'm just glad that we got out alive." I could tell that he was hiding his fear and curiosity, but I didn't bother him any further about it and started to continue the sweater I was working on when Dipper first spotted the goo. I shook all thoughts of illuminati from my head and started daydreaming about Smile Dip again. Everything was back to normal.

**Mabel: Okay…what the heck? You didn't finish that! What was illuminati saying about Dipper's destiny?**

**Me: It gives me material for a sequel**

**Mabel: Oh… by the way…Cluck Cluck CLUCK!**

**Me: *****sigh*******


End file.
